


no solace

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, I forgot to post this, M/M, Sad, gay and sad, heheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: Corruption broke the light we shared.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	no solace

There once was a prince. Within his hands lies the fate of the world, the expectations of his allies, and the desire and longing to bring back what was lost.

He was given a choice. A choice that resulted in absolute ruin and the conquest of darkness. 

In another world, another prince faced this same fate. The two had met before when realms collided, and had vowed to meet again, and keep fighting for what they believed in.

But the light they fought for had disappeared. Letting themselves be consumed by darkness, one caused destruction wherever he went. The other saw his world die one by one, and became a servant to death itself. 

Their waking worlds and their dream worlds were wrapped in nightmares. No, Ljosalfheim was dead -- Dokkalfheim pervaded their thoughts at night. 

There is no happiness, no sanctuary for those who have become darkness -- for those who have betrayed their promises and thrown away their dreams; for those who have lost their minds to desperation -- to the point where bonds would be broken and worlds would be torn to shreds. 

Between the dreams and the waking world, everything blended together in a dissonant elegy -- a despairing melody ringing in their ears. 

Perhaps deep within their hearts, amongst the suffering, there was a small flicker of hope; but only a small candle, never to set hopes ablaze and become the light that purges the darkness. Within that small, flickering flame, holds the memories they held dear together. A trace of more innocent, hopeful days. A reminder of what was lost.

The servant of Hel closed his eyes, driven to insanity, sins bearing heavy on his chest. He held his blade close to him as he remembered his days with his beloved prince of the dragonblood realm.

The prisoner to the Other watched helplessly within the void of his mind, as dragons tore apart the world he vowed to protect. How could he reunite with his lover, if he couldn't protect this world?

Zenith and Grastaea alike had turned to ruins. Gaining more power, the Other tore apart the fabrics of space and invaded Hel. 

“An otherworld force? Come, Lif. Let us show them death.”

Dragons and dark mana clashed against the army of the dead in a heated battle. Alfonse took the front lines against their general, who was none other than…

Euden.

It was within that moment, that they realized. Their reunion was corrupted by a cruel twist of fate. Even still, their hearts were synced. As their eyes met on the battlefield, the same thought crossed their minds. 

“Euden,”

“Alfonse,”

“I'm sorry, I failed you.”


End file.
